


Everything Was Colours

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from a Tumblr follower, set the morning after their first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Was Colours

Ben’s world had been a Film Noir.

Everything was shadows and longing and hopelessness. Leslie Knope was his femme fatale; dangerously beautiful and smart, just without the moral ambiguity or destructiveness. His story was being told in black and white and he hated it.

Leslie had finally become his artist last night; washing his life with colour. Each touch added another shade; every kiss a gold embellishment. He was alive and feeling and seeing. 

They spent the entire night making up for all of the time they’d wasted. When they eventually fell asleep, it was late and their legs were still intertwined.

The next morning was quiet and belonged to only Ben at first. Leslie’s chest was rising and falling, keeping time with his own breaths. Ben couldn’t draw his gaze away from her; she was addictive.

The blonde mess of hair in front of him began to move. Leslie rolled onto her back, blinking at the ceiling as her eyes adjusted to the light. Ben watched her face and waited for her to remember his presence. When she did, she shifted her eyes to his and sighed contently.

“I could get used to waking up next to you.” She breathed. She drew patterns on his arm, “How long have you been up?”

Ben watched her fingertips spell out his name, his skin memorising her touch until even his bones knew her handwriting. “Just a half hour.”

“You could have helped yourself to breakfast, you know? What’s mine is yours.” She laughed and Ben noticed how her eyes lit up when she joked around. He had so much to learn about her.

“It’s okay, I love watching you sleep.”

He pulled her close; his chest becoming her pillow. After the last few months of pining for Leslie, nothing felt more right than feeling her slow breaths across his skin. Every now and then, she’d leave light kisses along his ribs.

“I could get used to this too.” Ben’s eyes were closed but he could see Leslie’s smile. It was pink – and the room was blue, their touch was violet, the air was silver.

Everything was colours.


End file.
